Heroes Go To Goode High
by Ana daughter of Athena
Summary: all of the seven go to Goode high with percy along with people who try to break them up A/N I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE SEVEN ONLY OWN rry sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's pov**

* * *

><p>All the seven including me,Jason,Piper,and,Leo,Hazel,and lastly Frank were going to high school late,Percy was already at school we are going to live in a demigod house to be safe from monsters it had everything that we needed to survive,food,water,and of course weapons and armor."Annabeth you ready?"Piper asked "Yea let's go"I replied we were going to get new clothes with Hazel and the boys " What are we waiting for let's go already!"Leo said exited<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's pov<strong>

"Alright let's go then."I said since the girls now were ,they took a long time I we got there the girls went to a other shop while we went to another shop i just bought some different colored shirts so,did the others though Leo got one shirt that said "I'm on fire!".So after that we went to our car and the girls went to their car [**TIME SKIP NEXT DAY]**We were all getting ready to go to school we were going to Percy's school Goode Highschool the girls went first and we followed when we were in the hall people started staring an whispering. Chiron got us all same schedules as Percy. we also had our lockers next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's pov<strong>

These mortal teenagers were sure were whispering to each other and some were eagerly typing on their mortal phones we had phones that were made by the god of blacksmiths himself. They had internet and were way faster than mortal's phones."Why are they staring at us?"Leo asked "Its creeping me out."Leo said Then we got a glimpse of a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes."PERCY!"we all yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES HOPE YOU ENJOYED:)**


	2. meeting people

**Annabeth's pov**

* * *

><p>We all yelled "Percy!" Everyone was staring at us including Percy himself he looked suprised,then he yelled back "Guys your here!" "Ya we are!"we yelled back. Everyone looked confused but all of us were grinning."I missed you guys."Percy said as he came toward us."us to."we replied then percy's friend came over they asked who we were then percy grabbed my hand and said "Annebeth's my girlfriend."then he kissed me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's pov<strong>

"Stop it burns!"I yelled then,most of us started to grin even more."That's Leo."Jason said pointing at me"I'm Jason"Jason said "That's Piper my girlfriend." "I'm

Frank that's Hazel my girlfriend."Oh"the mortals said anyways when the boys kissed the girls i heard gasps around us. then i heard three voices voices annoyed me i turned and saw three clowns who said "What are you doing with our boyfriends!"Piper,Hazel,and Annabeth turned around ohh yhis is gonna get nasty.

**A/N Sorry for short chapter. :( DISCLAIMER- I do not own Percy Jackson**


	3. wow girls are down!

**Frank's pov**

* * *

><p>Who just said that? we all turned around and found some clowns in our groaned like he was expecting girls looked deadly with thier glares<p>

the other girls/clowns were very short compared to Annabeth,Hazel,and Piper."What boyfriends!"We all yelled at their faces. Our girls took thier hands and flipped them."If you ever call our boyfriend's yours again it will be more than just a flip!"they said in unison with death glares the other girls just screamed and ran everyone started slow clapping."Well that was intresting."Percy said"Agreed."Me ,Jason,and Leo said then the bell rang we all walked to our classes together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's pov<strong>

I can't believe the nerve of those girls calling the boys thier boyfriend. Well at least me and my friend got some payback on those clowns. it was pretty awsome when we judo flipped those girls especially when people started 's friends said that thats what those girl/clowns and the girls aren't going to let the boy's escape just because a pair of clowns. Me,Annabeth,and piper were not going to get our guard down no way we were.

**A/N I SORRY ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS I'M ON VACATION ITS GOING GREAT!PLEASE DO NOT HATE.I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY MEAN PEOPLE AND PERCY'S FREINDS AND SEVEN'S NEW FRIENDS HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)**


End file.
